After being used or processed, some articles become sticky. Chewing gum is an example of such an article. After being chewed and without proper disposal, the gum is typically found stuck to sidewalks, building structures, or furniture, for example. Removal of chewed gum from a surface is often difficult, as the gum typically strings and breaks upon peeling off the surface, thereby leaving a portion of the gum on the surface. As a result, the surface must either be cleaned or other efforts undertaken to remove the gum. Improper disposal of used chewing gum has become such a significant environmental issue that certain public places such as schools, and even entire countries, such as Singapore, have banned chewing gum.